


Hunting with my Boys

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Evolution of Negan [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hunting with my Boys

_“In world news, the CDC has announced that this year’s flu epidemic has reached an all time high. They are urging people who are exhibiting flu like symptoms to go directly to their local hospital. Everyone else is encouraged to get the flu shot before supplies run out. Jim, tell us what you have in local news.”_

Mary looked at the TV screen and shook her head at the footage of hospital emergency wards all over the country being overrun with sick people. “John, are you sure this is the best time for you and the boys to go hunting?”

“Sweetheart, stop worrying. We’ll be fine, you know that we Winchesters never get the flu,” Mary rolled her eyes at her husband’s words, “This is going to be one of the last times that the three of us will get to go hunting,” John said. He walked over to where his wife stood and wrapped his arms around her.

John smiled down at her, “I _promise_ we’ll be okay. But with Sam leaving for Stanford soon, I’d like to have time with him and Dean.”

She sighed and gave him a sad smile. “Please, be careful.” Her voice was soft. “It’s not just the chance of you catching the flu, it’s how chaotic things seem to be getting.” Mary told him. Every morning with her coffee, she would watch the news. More and more she was hearing about this epidemic, and it terrified her. Her lips met his for a moment before she patted his cheek. “But, have fun. I know how much this trip means to you, John.”

Dean walked in moments later, chuckling. “Geez, mom. We’re going hunting, not going to war. Don’t look so glum.”

“Who’s glum?” Sam asked walking in the kitchen.

“Me. Apparently, I’m overreacting about all my men leaving for the weekend,” Mary said with a smile.

Sam grinned at her, “C’mon Mom, you know we can take care of ourselves.”

Mary nodded, putting her hands out, “Fine. Now get this hunting crap out of my kitchen. You know I don’t like hunting.”

* * *

John and the boys put their gear in the back of John’s truck, looking forward to the weekend away. There had been so much fuss over this flu that they were tired of hearing about it. Everywhere they turned, there were ads, and signs warning people to get their shot soon.

“I can’t wait to get into the woods. All these sick people creep me out,” Dean said with a shiver.

“Go grab the extra ammo, Dean. Don’t forget the radio, we can listen to the game tomorrow night,” John grinned at both of his boys as he lifted the lid on the cooler showing them all the beer he managed to hide from Mary.

“You’re awesome, Dad,” Dean smirked. He walked into the house, kissed his Mom’s cheek as he passed her and walked into the study. He unlocked the gun cabinet, grabbing three rifles and several boxes of ammo. “Mom! Which rifle do you want out?”

Mary leaned on the doorframe as she looked at her oldest boy, her heart warming at his thoughtfulness. “I don’t need a rifle, I’m good with the revolver.”

Dean looked over his shoulder, doubtful at her words, “You _know_ Dad will want you to have a rifle.”

“Just give me the keys to the cabinet, and I’ll take care of your father,” Mary chuckled.

“Take care of me, how?” John said with a smirk.

“I’m sure I can think of something,” Mary smiled. She clasped her hands around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Uh, this is awkward,” Dean grumbled. “ _Seriously_ , not something that needs to be seen by your children.”

John laughed softly against Mary’s lips, then moved his hands down to squeeze her bottom.

“Oh, man!” Dean yelled. “I’m _traumatized_! I hope you’re happy, Dad, I think I’m blind.”

Rolling his eyes, John laughed. “Does that mean you want to stay home with your mother?” He teased. “Miss out on hunting with me and your brother?”

Deah quickly shook his head. “ _Nope_. Not at all.” He held up his hands. “Love you, mom. I’m going to scare Sammy now.” Turning, he walked out. “ _ **SAMMY**_!” He called, wanting to share the trauma.

* * *

“Dude, stop talking about it!” Sam growled as he stomped ahead of his brother.

Dean laughed, “C’mon, Sammy, it’s time we talked about the birds and the bees. See, when a mommy and daddy love each other they.-”

“Dean, I swear to _God_!” Sam spat.

“Dean!” John yelled, “Stop antagonizing your brother, we’ve got a lot of ground to cover before we hit the cabin.”

“Wow. He’s pulling out the big words. Good job, Dean.” Sam teased. “Maybe he’s trying to raise your IQ so you don’t live at home your whole life.” He laughed. “I’m sure that your dates just _love_ hearing that you live with your parents…”

“Shut up, jerk!” Dean mumbled. “You still live at home, too.”

Sam turned around, “I leave for sunny California in _two_ weeks, dude. What else you got?” He turned back around and started walking, silently laughing at Dean’s mumbling. “Oh, yeah before I forget,” he held his middle finger up, “Bitch.”

John laughed. “That’s something I’ll miss, oddly enough…” He admitted, shaking his head. “Dean, when you gonna move out, settle down, and have a couple kids of your own?” He teased.

“I have _no_ desire for kids, dad.” Dean pointed out.

“That’s because that’d be like a kid raising a kid.” Sam smirked, laughing when Dean gave him a slight shove. “And I don’t think _any_ woman wants to marry a kid.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Married?! Pfft, I’m still in my prime, Sammy. I can’t see giving all this,” he motioned down his body, “to _one_ woman.”

Sam made a face. “The way I see it, you’re whoring yourself out to feel better about your sorry ass personality.” He shrugged. “Is it _that_ small that you need validation…?”

Dean growled, he stopped, dropping his gear he reached for his zipper, “I’ll show you small.”

“ ** _Enough_**!” John tried to keep a straight face, “Don’t even whip that out, unless you want to lose it.” He put one hand on the knife at his side.

Sam cracked up, shaking his head. “Careful, Dean. You can’t afford to lose the couple inches you do have!”

John shot him a look. “You want next in line?”

Sam’s smile dropped, “No sir,” he looked at Dean with one of his flawless bitchface looks, “It would _still_ be bigger than yours,” he whispered.

“Boys, don’t make me settle this. I can call your mom and she can tell us which of you is bigger. After all she changed both of you,” John smirked. “But rest assured, I am the alpha in this family and mine will _always_ be bigger.”

All three men cracked up as they resumed their walk up the slight incline. The cabin finally came into view, making the three walk faster. Once inside, John directed the boys to put their gear away while he walked back outside and around the cabin to turn the propane tank on and turn the pump on for water.

Dean simply dropped his things on his bed and sighed. He’d put everything away later. Pulling his phone out, he sent a quick text to Jo, letting her know they made it to the cabin and asked if they were still on for the concert next weekend. He wouldn’t tell Sam or his Dad that he was dating her and he that things were getting serious, because Sam would tease the hell out of him. Shoving his phone in his pocket he walked back out towards the kitchen.

“Alright, boys, your Mom sent dinner so all we have to do is heat it up, tomorrow night we’re on our own,” John said.

* * *

Dean was lounging with his feet up on the coffee table, a beer in hand. Sam was in the kitchen grabbing another, and John was out front on the phone with Mary.

“So, sweetheart, are you enjoying your time alone?” John asked.

“It’s too quiet,” Mary chuckled.

“Trust me darlin’ the boys are in rare form, be _glad_ you’re home alone,” John laughed.

“I’m just glad you’re getting this time with them.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “Away from all this flu panic.” She sighed. “It’s getting _worse_ , John.”

“What happened?” He could hear the panic in her voice.

“They say there are riots happening in some of the larger cities. People attacking other people. I’m scared,” she said softly. She glanced at the TV which was showing clips of what looked like people fighting but from the distance of the camera it was hard to determine what was actually happening.

“It’ll be okay, do you want me and the boys to come back early?” John said.

Mary shook her head, turning the TV to a different channel, “No. You have fun with the boys, bring me home a deer or two. I’m going to get some sleep, I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,”John said. Pressing end, he stood up and stretched.

Walking back into the cabin he heard the radio on, “Hey, have you heard any news reports?”

Dean looked at his Dad, “Nah, we just turned it on though. Why? What’s up?”

“Your mother said that there are riots happening in some of the big cities.”

“ _Riots_?” Sam looked confused. “Because of the flu?”

“Yeah,” John replied. “Well boys don’t stay up to much longer, we’ve got an early morning.” He walked towards his bedroom, “No more beer either, I don’t need Dean bitching about a hangover in the morning,” John chuckled at Dean’s look. “Night, boys.”

* * *

Dean was the last one up in the morning, being nudged awake by Sam. “Wake up.” He chuckled as Dean rolled over and groaned. “Dad’s up and ready. So am I.”

“I’m up, I’m up.” He yawned. “I’ll be out in five.” Dean sat up, running his hand through his messy blonde hair. When Sam was was gone, Dean grabbed his phone to see if Jo had texted him. Seeing nothing, he sighed.

John laughed as Dean stumbled out of his room, he took another drink of coffee as poured a cup for Dean. Sam nudged Dean’s shoulder, gesturing to the cup of coffee being held out for him.

“Thanks,” Dean grumbled. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he took a big gulp of coffee. “Gimme five and I’ll be ready to go.”

Fifteen minutes later, the three men left the cabin. Dean was quietly eating a strip of bacon while Sam and John talked about vantage points for the hunt. Suddenly, the text alerts on all of their phones broke through the quiet dawn morning.

Reports of widespread rioting being reported in Charlotte. People are being asked to stay in your homes. Do not open your door for any reason. Keep up-to-date and in the know with KNW-Charlotte!

The men froze after reading their texts. John looked between his boys. “You think we should get home?” Sam asked finally.

“Your mom’s a tough woman. She’ll be fine.” John told them. He made a mental note to call her as soon as he could though, he just needed to find an excuse to break away from the boys.

* * *

Mary decided to keep herself busy, she put on her favorite CD and started to clean. Anything was better than listening to news reports she thought. After she gathered laundry from the both the boys rooms and starting the washer, she decided to run into town and pick up some groceries. She had just fastened her seatbelt when an emergency message began playing on the radio.

_“This is an emergency broadcast. Officials for the state of North Carolina have issued this alert. Mass rioting has broken out in Charlotte, we repeat mass rioting has broken out in Charlotte. If you are experiencing flu like symptoms please go to your nearest hospital. All other citizens are asked to stay indoors. Please don’t attempt to help someone who may have the virus.”_

Mary stared at the radio in horror. She quickly made her mind up though and headed to the grocery store, she was going to stock up on provisions. If things were getting bad in Charlotte, then she wanted to be prepared. She decided that once she was home she would call John and let him know what was happening.

She hadn’t been the only one with that thought, however. The grocery store was packed, and people were not afraid to get pushy and mean for simple things. Mary was thankful for being thin, and being able to slip her arm between people at times. If the boys brought home some meat, that would be a considerable help, as well.

* * *

A few hours later, with one deer already tagged and on a makeshift pole, the Winchesters moved silently through the woods. Stopping suddenly at John’s hand signal, Dean and Sam lowered the buck to the ground and took up flanking positions. John signaled at least two more deer were headed towards them, fast.

The first deer burst through the brush, knocking John to his back, while Sam quickly took aim and fired just as the second deer leapt into the air over John landing dangerously close to his head. Dean stepped out, firing one shot and both deer dropped at roughly the same time. Sam and Dean looked at each other, breathing heavily at the adrenaline rush and chuckled at their dad as he lay on the ground.

Sam walked over to his dad, offering his hand he pulled him to his feet. John slapped him on the back with a hearty laugh, “Great job boys!” He said.

Dean walked over to both deer, silently said thanks and slit both throats quickly. Sam came over and helped his brother tie the feet of one deer onto the pole and did the same for the other. They talked while they worked about how they were going to get back to the cabin, take care of the deer, get the skins draped out to dry and then heading home early especially since John had been trying to get ahold of Mary for a couple hours but the calls kept dropping and service was shoddy. They froze when they heard a man scream and the sound of a rifle echoed through the forest.

Everything seemed to go dead quiet. It was like everything stopped moving at the same time. Not even the sound of the wind in the leaves could be heard. Their eyes scanned the area, their nerves on high alert.

Finally, they heard movement in one of the bushes. As they all turned, what looked like a zombie came out. “What the fuck?” Dean muttered.

John raised his gun, taking aim. “Stop right there.” He ordered. All that he got in reply was a low groan. He pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing his chest. He stumbled slightly, but kept moving as if nothing happened.

Dean was the one who shot him in the head. “Zombie flicks. Aim for the head.”


End file.
